I Didn't Mean To, But
by freaklikepenny
Summary: "Jade, I will not keep having this same fight with you over and over again. Can't you see what it's doing to us? Why don't you trust me?"
1. Chapter 1

Beck's POV.

"He-ey!" Tori called cheerfully as she made her way over to our table with her lunch.

"Hey, sweet thang, there's some room next to me," Rex shouted, but Robbie hushed him quickly and apologized on behalf of his puppet's behaviour. Robbie actually gets annoyed if you say that Rex is a 'puppet', but what else could I call him? I mean, he's not a human, so that's the only alternative term I can think of without offending anybody.

Tori rolled her eyes at Rex and sat between Andre and Cat.

"Does anybody want my orange soda?" Cat asked, glancing around the table expectantly. "I don't like orange soda."

"So why'd you buy it?" Jade snapped, without looking up. She stabbed at her salad with her fork instead, and I wondered whose head she was picturing crushing. Probably Tori's.

"Because I like orange soda," Cat answered.

"But you jus-" Jade began, but I nudged her subtly to shut her up, before we all experienced another "what's that supposed to mean?" outburst from the petite redhead.

Jade scowled, furious with me for silencing her. She likes to think that nobody can tell her what to do.

She didn't say another word through the whole of lunch, just sat and sighed and rolled her eyes at the things that other people had to say. She yawned in the middle as if they were boring her.

A lot of people wonder what I see in Jade. I see… everything. She's beautiful for a start, perhaps she tries a little too hard with the blue extensions and the eyebrow piercings, but that's just her expressing herself, being different, standing out. Still, beauty is only skin-deep, and it surely wasn't Jade's personality that I fell for. It was more the way she stood up for herself; nobody could treat her like she was nothing. It was surprising how she let me get close to her so fast when we started dating a couple of years ago, actually, because I just assumed she'd be a bit of a challenge. Jade wasn't a challenge to get, she was a challenge to keep.

As soon as the bell rang, she yanked me off, away from everybody else. I think her isolating me from people is a way of maintaining her jealousy. I don't let Jade walk all over me; in fact, I mostly distance myself on my own terms, but in order to help others. If I don't constantly get caught in the company of Cat or Tori, then one, Jade is happy and two, neither Cat nor Tori get to be on the receiving end of one of Jade's harsh moods.

I dragged Jade back in the direction of the rest of the gang.

"Let's do something tonight. It's Friday, I don't wanna be stuck in my RV," I said.

"Tori can't," Cat giggled, poking her in the belly.

"How come?"

"Why do you care, Beck?" Jade demanded. I brushed her question off in order to avoid an interrogation. Boy, would I pay for ignoring her later.

"She's got a date."

I wanted to find out all I could about him, but I couldn't if I wanted to remain on Jade's good side. Plus I'm not really that bothered, I just wanted to makes sure that he's right for her. Tori's the sweetest person I know, and she deserves the best, somebody that'll look after her. Jade looked as though she wanted the exact opposite. She'd probably do cartwheels if he hurt her in any way, so I assumed she'd be gutted as Tori began to describe him as 'perfect' and 'incredible'. Instead, I witnessed something that even I barely see.

"Erm, Jade," Cat said innocently, carefully but reluctantly moving her hands up towards Jade's cheeks, "What's wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with it?" Jade snapped, slapping Cat's hands away. "I'm just happy for Tori, that's all."

Jade was smiling. And not one of those awful sly smirks that normally creeps onto her face whenever something goes wrong for somebody. It was a proper smile; she was grinning from ear to ear, and it wasn't just Cat that was confused.

Tori's eyes were narrowed. She politely thanked her because, well, it is Tori after all, but her tone of voice wasn't quite right. It wasn't its normal bubbly, happy tone. Instead, it was more hesitant and there was definitely a sense of unease to her.

I just stared at Jade. She's difficult to read, but I was doing my best to analyse her. Nothing, absolutely nothing. What was her game? And, for the first time since the start of our relationship, why couldn't I figure it out?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I'm new to all this so yeah... please be nice. But review, let me know what you think, thank you!  
><strong>_

Beck's POV

I heard the familiar pounding on my RV that could only be one person. Jade. It was impossible to tell from her knock if she was angry or not, as that was the way she always greeted the metal of my door. And sometimes me.

"Beck, open this door!" she demanded. Whoops, definitely mad.

Apparently, 'Ask nicely', wasn't the correct response. With one swift kick, she'd broken into my RV and her foot found its way to my ankle, making me wince.

"Ow, Jade, what the hell?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think I'm the one at fault here," Jade's face had fallen into its usual scowl, but normally I could turn it into a somewhat smile. This time, however, she clearly had her stubborn head on.

"Do you want to tell me what I'm supposed to have done, and then I'll tell you that I'm sorry and then you'll be okay with me again?"

I smiled my special smile at her, the smile that I know she absolutely adores, but her eyebrows remained furrowed in anger. I'd really made her mad, and I didn't even know what I'd done.

"You know perfectly well what you've done. I saw the way you looked today when you found out that Tori had a date."

I scoffed at her accusation and grabbed her by the shoulders. I spoke flatly, "Jade, I will not keep having this same fight with you over and over again. Can't you see what it's doing to us? Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you know full well I don't trust very easily."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No but I…"

"Exactly," I replied smugly, putting my hand up to show her I was done talking. She still looked mad, but I could tell that this time it was because I'd beaten her. She thinks she's amazing at arguing but I rarely give her the response she craves, which is why she looks elsewhere – mostly in Tori's direction, unfortunately.

She sat next to me on my bed and buried her head into my arm.

"I'm so scared of losing you, Beck Oliver," she whispered.

"And here's me thinking you weren't scared of anything," I joked, but the look in her eyes told me that it was not appreciated. I suppose what she wanted to hear was that she wasn't going to lose me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I wound my arms around her protectively, but in the back of my mind I knew I was facing a huge problem. This was the side of her personality that she hardly shows to anyone, including me, which confused me more than anything. I've tried my best for two years, and I'll keep trying, but her split personalities made it impossible to love her.

"Jade…" I began, about to explain my dilemma.

"Don't," she muttered, appearing to sense the concern in my voice. "Don't say anything. If you ruin this moment, I swear to God I'll never forgive you."

So I shut up and kissed her head and wound my fingers round and round her curls. She tangled her fingers in my free hand, tracing her sharp, black finger nails up and down my arm. She was right to make me be quiet; these rare moments are the things that remind me how much I want to be with her. Jade has emotions - she's just like everybody else. Perhaps she doesn't tackle them very well, automatically turning them into anger and depression and whatnot, but she feels. And that's good enough for me.

We lay down and she instantly fell fast asleep on my chest. She looked so vulnerable and adorable without that evil glint in her eye and her vicious tongue chattering away. I mentally took out her blue extensions and looked down at the side of her face that didn't contain the eyebrow ring and tried to imagine what it would be like if she was normal. Somehow, it just wasn't the Jade I fell for.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright, so to anybody who is actually following this story at all... I am easing into it quite slowly. I'm just trying to explain background situations before I launch straight into the plot of the story. Review please and let me know what you think! _****_  
><em>**  
>Tori's POV<p>

I barricaded myself in my room and lay on my bed in the dark as the beautiful but depressing voice of Taylor Swift crept through my earphones. I was in one of those moods where you're just generally unhappy for no reason – you know the one, don't lie. The one where all you want to do is eat ice cream and curl up and cry. Don't deny it; it's called being a teenage girl.

I suppose I did have a sort-of reason, but I've never fallen so hard for a guy that I become depressed. Normally I run whilst I have the chance and refuse to have my heart broken, which is probably the reason I haven't had a proper boyfriend in so long. This time, I swore to myself it was going to be different. I promised that I would give my date on Friday a chance to change my permanent single status, and also to prove that all boys weren't absolute players. I sometimes envied Jade so much – I mean, she's such a horrible person and yet she's got a sturdy and really nice boyfriend. It's annoying.

Beck Oliver was nothing more than a friend in both of our eyes, yet somehow in Jade's we're supposed to be in the middle of a heated affair that has lasted since I first came to Hollywood Arts. She gets so infuriated with the both of us for no reason – her name suits her well as she often becomes jade with jealousy as she watches our completely innocent acting. I think Sikowitz purposely selects Beck and I to perform love scenes just to irritate Jade, which amuses me. She just needs to RELAX.

Anyway the date on Friday night with Kane went really, really well. We chatted, flirted, joked, and he seemed to really like me. However it was now Monday night and he still hadn't called. He said he would. Why hadn't he? Is anybody really that busy?

He still hadn't phoned on Tuesday morning. I trudged downstairs, grabbing a cereal bar as Trina impatiently beeped her horn and yelled that she was, 'God Damn leaving if I didn't get my butt out of the house.'

"I'm coming!" I snapped angrily as I clambered into the car and slammed the door shut.

"If you're not going to be nice to me then you can always walk…"

Oh she is such a hypocrite. I considered walking actually, but there were a couple of grey clouds in the sky and I didn't fancy taking my chances. We drove in silence. Well, I say 'we'. Trina was belting out Beyoncé songs so loud that passers-by just stopped and stared.

"People are watching me!" Trina screamed triumphantly. "Am I that good?"

My responses were monosyllabic, but she took no notice and continued. Typical Trina – she can be so selfish sometimes that she doesn't even notice when I'm not myself. She still hadn't asked me what was wrong by the time I'd gotten to school, so I stormed to my locker, coffee in one hand, books and bag in the other.

"Woah, watch it, we almost had a repeat of your first day."

I'd accidently collided with someone, but luckily my coffee remained inside the takeaway cup. I looked to see Beck gathering my belongings from the floor and standing up. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's up?"

Do you see? I'd been around him for two seconds and he already knew something was up. Trina hadn't noticed in the whole twenty minutes we'd spent together this morning.

"Nothing," I lied, beginning to walk off. Beck followed me, still carrying my books.

"Errr, Tori," Beck stood in front of me to stop me taking any further steps. "I know something's up, and I also know that you're not one to keep secrets. So shoot, you may as well tell me sooner rather than later."

I opened my mouth to tell him as I heard a sharp, "Vega! Beck! What is going on?"

Jade. She stomped through the hallway over to the two of us. Beck and I looked at each other, both equally confused as to what had displeased her this time. We were only talking.

Beck was the first to clock on. He looked down, then looked at me and then to Jade. He was carrying my books.

"This isn't what it looks like," Beck began. "She dropped them and I picked them up. You're just jumping to conclusions again."

She let out a long, irritated sign and then flounced off, signalling Beck to follow. He shrugged at me as he left, but then turned and said, "This isn't over, I'll speak to you later."

Why oh why aren't more people like Beck? There must be more than one decent boy out there, so why can't I find him? It was a real shame – I'd really liked Kane. He was blonde with sleepy grey eyes and a perfect mouth. He was taller than me, a good build and he gave me butterflies every time he opened his mouth to speak. It had been a long time since I'd felt like that. I really thought he liked me. I was wrong.

'Get a grip, Tori,' I told myself. Boys have never really been an issue in my life, so why start now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alalaa so I've decided to move the story along a little faster - hope you don't think it's too quick D: More to come if I know you're liking it, so PLEASE review! **

Beck's POV

I'd never felt like this before. This strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, I wasn't about to vomit… I can't describe it really.

It came about the other night. I was taking a walk through the park, just thinking things through, when I noticed a girl out of the corner of my eye. She was sat underneath the shade of my favourite apple tree, wearing simply jeans and a hoodie. Her face was masked by long glossy brown curls as she sat with her head on her knees, holding herself. I just stared, wondering whether or not to see if she was okay. She must've become aware of someone watching her because she put her head up quickly and ruffled her hands through her hair. I knew the face instantly.

"Tori?" I shouted to her. She looked away but didn't move, so I went and sat beside her.

Her eyes were red and puffy and overflowing. They trickled down her face slowly, just a couple at a time, but there were still too many for her to wipe away before I saw.

"Tor, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up. It's not as if we were carved in stone."

I looked at her sympathetically, "Date not go great last week then?"

"No, it did," she hiccupped, trying to catch her breath. "It went perfectly. But he just hasn't called. I know it sounds pathetic, but I really thought… no, never mind."

"Go on," I persisted.

"It's stupid."

"I bet it's not."

"Fine," she sighed. "I really thought that he was somebody who I would be with for a long, long time… someone who would care for me continuously and always be there and be a best friend as well as a boyfriend."

I put my arm around her. She seemed so vulnerable and weak, much different to the Tori Vega I knew. I wanted to punch whoever had gotten her this upset – I'd never seen her cry before, not over anything. I mean, sometimes it got tough for her, especially with someone like Jade on her back all the time, but she always seemed to rise above it. This time, somebody had broken her down. Must've been some guy.

"Tori listen to me," I looked straight into her eyes, steadying her by the shoulders. "You're an incredible, lovely, funny, crazy, attractive young girl, and someday soon you're going to make a boy cry rather than the other way around. And as for the other things, I'll care for you continuously and I'll always be here and I'll be your best friend until someone better comes along."

She gave a tiny, sad smile and looked up at me from where her head had settled on my shoulder. I hated seeing her like this. All I wanted to do was make things better for her.

"Beck, you're a truly nice guy," she whispered.

"And you're a really amazing girl," I told her, wiping the final tear from her face. For the smallest moment, I became completely hypnotised. Somehow, I was lost in her eyes, unable to break the gaze. She looked confused; I think I did too, but I still couldn't manage to look away. I tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear and traced my finger down the side of her face. She slowly leaned in, hesitated, and then continued. It felt as though there was a magnet pulling us together, and soon our lips met. I couldn't stop – Tori was one of my best friends, so why did this feel so… right? It was her that pulled away, flustered and in a fit of panic. I tried to calm her down, but she was too shocked at the both of us to listen to me.

"Oh my God," she rushed. "I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

She scooped her bag from the floor and fled the park without looking back once. I stared after her, still transfixed on her retreating figure. She started to run and was out of sight in seconds, but still I stared.

That's when the feeling arrived. It definitely wasn't guilt, oh no, strangely I felt no guilt. It was something nicer than that, more pleasant I suppose. Surely it wasn't butterflies? No, only girls get those… don't they?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, so this chapter isn't incredibly long but I suppose it does have a point. Meh, there's nothing I love more than your lovely reviews... so do it! Thanks for the support so far, means a lot! _**

Beck's POV

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I tossed from side to side, flipped the pillow over a million times, threw my duvet off and on and off again. I couldn't settle; the conversation my brain was having with itself seemed to keep me awake.

I'd cheated. That was all I could think of. I done what I swore to Jade I'd never, ever do. I thought I loved her… I did love her… I DO love her. What am I doing?

So why was Tori all I could think of? Her laugh replayed in my brain and it was as though she'd absentmindedly tattooed herself to my mind. I tried to come up with some explanation as to why she'd done it. The only one I could think of was that she was upset about her date and I was there. It was simply a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time for her. But there was no excuse for me. There were two of us there; I leaned in, as did she. We kissed each other, there was no way it could possibly have been one-sided. I didn't even stop it, she did.

The guilt began to kick in as I received a text from Jade.

'Meet you outside school tomorrow. Bring coffee or I'll kill you,' it read. No kisses, no nothing, but it was still just enough to make me feel awful. I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't – and don't think I'm a coward; I'm doing it for Tori's safety. I've seen Jade mad before and let me tell you, she doesn't hold back.

Jade. Poor Jade. I'd done my best to reassure her that nothing was going on with Tori and me for MONTHS. In all fairness nothing had been going on, but now was a different story. If she happened to go on a jealous rant tomorrow, what was I going to do? Break down, blatantly lie to her face, ignore her? None of those seemed like suitable options, but I definitely had to pick one because Jade rarely went a day without becoming insecure about losing me to Tori. I used to find Jade's possessive behaviour endearing, it made me feel as though she was afraid to lose me, but as I become increasingly irritated, it's all begun to unravel as though she's been suffocating me. Her imperfections made her, well, perfect in my eyes… but Tori's seemingly-flawless cover was trapping me in a way that Jade never knew how to do.

The next day, I arrived at school like a zombie. Those awful thoughts had set up camp in my mind until about 3:30 this morning, so four hours sleep really didn't do anything for me.

"You look terrible," Jade greeted me, snatching the coffee from my hand and taking a long gulp. "What's up?"

"Gee thanks. Nothing, just a restless night."

She linked her arm through mine and tried leading me to class. I stopped short, knowing full well that Tori would be in there. We'd probably be assigned some sort of romantic love scene that would be so unbelievably awkward.

"You sure you're okay?" Jade asked with genuine concern in her voice. She felt my head and continued, "You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna nip to the bathroom. Meet you inside."

I splashed my face with cold water and stared at myself in the mirror, telling myself to get a grip before strutting into class with what I only hoped looked somewhat confident.

The first person I clapped eyes on was the brunette herself. She looked amazing – not at all tired or nervous or unnerved by anything. She chatted happily to Andre and Cat and Robbie and even gave me a little wave and a smile when she noticed me walk in.

"So he finally called you?" I heard Cat giggle. Tori grinned at her.

"Okay, we get the hint, this is girl-talk," Andre said.

"Yeah, total girl-talk," Robbie echoed with a nod of agreement.

"Whatever," Rex interrupted. "You were loving it."

Andre dragged Robbie and Rex to the other side of the room. I'm not proud, but I did my best to eavesdrop on the girls' conversation. I could only gather that Kane had called Tori, and she was really happy about it and they were going out again tomorrow night. Again I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it was completely different to the one I'd felt last night. I really didn't care much for this one; it felt as though all my insides had jumbled up, and not in a nice way. If your insides CAN jumble up in a nice way? I may never know.

I also may never know what Tori Vega was doing to me, and how exactly she was doing it without even trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I wrote two chapters and I was going to do them separately, however they're both quite short and they're really just chapter-fillers so I've just put them both in this one. Anyway blah blah blah you know what to do - make sure you review! Comments so far are excellent, thanks so much! _**

Jade's POV

Beck Oliver is slipping through my fingers. I can feel him becoming so withdrawn, so distant, yet I'm far too stubborn to do anything about it. I really hate it – we used to be so together and now it's as though he just doesn't care anymore. It's all Vega's fault.

Who does she think she is? Who is she to swoop out of nowhere and steal my boyfriend? He's been under her spell since she first arrived at Hollywood Arts. Everyone thinks she's so nice, so sweet, so innocent, and I appear to be the only one who can see right through her devious plot.

But lately I'm starting to wonder if it's really Tori who's pulling him away. The thought of Beck separating himself from me purposely physically hurts, so I try hard not to think like that. But deep down I know that Tori Vega doesn't really have enough power to make anybody do anything, therefore my mind strays by itself and comes to heart-breaking conclusions. I really should confront Beck, I know I should, but I don't have any proof. This has never stopped me before, and I love people to strongly believe that I'm not scared of anything, but Beck confirming my suspicions is my biggest fear of all.

People were wondering why I was smiling the other day. It wasn't because I was happy for Tori at all, I mean, am I ever happy about anything that pleases her? Of course I'm not. I was glad because the fact that she was dating surely meant that I could relax a little bit about Beck. But then I saw his face. He looked so… stunned, floored, I don't know. He hated it, I could tell he hated it, I've known him long enough to know when he doesn't like something he's heard. I know the faces he pulls – at first he lowers his eyebrows, then he raises one ever so slightly, then he raises them both as he puts on a fake smile and a cheery voice. That's exactly what he did. I can read him like a book, but I really wish I didn't know how to.

I can't lose him. He got me like nobody else ever could – he believed I could do anything I put my mind to and he encouraged me to follow my dreams. Having a father like mine often put me down and gave me the impression that I would never be anything, but Beck changed all that. He came out of nowhere and swept me off my feet without my consent, and people don't know how much I need him. He himself doesn't know how much I need him, but I do.

Nobody knows him like I do. Not Cat, not Andre, not Robbie. No one. I don't need anybody else in my life but him. When we last broke up it was the worst feeling in the whole world. I won't go back there, I can't, I refuse. If I want to keep him I need to tell him what I'm feeling, but I can't do that either. I'm Jade; I bottle up my hurt emotions and transform them into fury and then take it out on other people. I can't help it – Beck knew what he was getting into when we first got together, but now I was so sure that he'd changed his mind. You can't just change your mind and you can't shut me out that easily. No, the day I let Beck go is the day that my Dad does a cartwheel. I wouldn't count on it anytime soon.

Tori's POV

I couldn't look at Beck. He knew. I knew he knew. He knew I knew he knew. But none of us said anything and I did my best to ensure I wouldn't cross his path.

So things finally worked out with Kane. He called me the other night and asked me on another date. We're officially an 'item' now. I'm not sure I like that word. It's like I belong to him, which I don't. But that's what I wanted all along, I think, to be someone's? Oh, I don't even know what I want, why am I so fickle?

Beck hasn't been the same with me since the kiss. I did my best at first to show him that I wasn't going to let it affect our friendship. I flashed him smiles and waved at him and whatnot, but he made it perfectly clear that I ruined it all. And I didn't even mean to. I wish I hadn't done it now.

I don't know what it was that made me lean in like that. I hesitated, I'm sure I did, but he didn't pull away either. I was really upset and Beck comforted me. The things he said we're really sweet and lovely and I suddenly became aware of his super-attractiveness. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought Beck was handsome in an 'I wouldn't ever go there' kind of way, but that night, I don't know. He became amazing to me… and now that's exactly how I look at him every single day. I just can't seem to shake this kiss off, it replays in my head every time I shut my eyes to go to sleep, and then it keeps me awake knowing that I'll never be able to speak to Beck like I had done before. I miss our funny and stupid conversations already and it's only been a couple of days.

That kiss though, I felt something. I'm so unsure about what it was, but it was definitely something good; a spark maybe, a connection. It sounds so cheesy and unrealistic but I swear that something about him had captured me for that moment. That's why I pulled away and ran without much explanation. I'd gotten scared – he had a girlfriend for God's sakes, a mean one at that, and there was no way he wanted me. He was just being friendly, albeit that was a little too friendly, but he probably felt sorry for me.

After I'd gotten the phone call from Kane, all of those feelings for Beck escaped me. I knew immediately they couldn't have meant much if they were gone that quick, and so that night I vowed to myself that I wasn't going to make it difficult for either of us. I would be his friend and nothing more because I knew that would be exactly what he wanted. But now, it seemed, Beck didn't even want to be a mate. He wanted to be as far away from me as possible, and even then that wouldn't be enough.

Despite the promise to myself, every single time I catch a glimpse of Beck now those feelings from that night come flooding back faster than lightening. I don't want to feel like this, I really don't. I'm happy with Kane, incredibly happy. At least I think I am.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'ma really push the boat out and give you two chapters today, just to move things on that tiny bit faster. Trying to update atleast once a day. Lalalala review because I love your comments so far and they make me want to continue! **_

Beck's POV

I met Tori's boyfriend the other day. He was anything but perfect. He was ignorant and arrogant and cocky. He treated Tori horribly and made her do everything for him. She didn't jump when he asked, but then he'd shoot her a 'look' and so she'd reconsider her actions. She didn't look happy to be with him, but apparently she tells Cat that Kane is everything she ever wanted.

"That's ridiculous," I replied. "She's only known him a month or so."

That came out a little more bitter than I expected actually, so I added a, "But if she's happy then I'm happy for her!" on the end.

Jade wasn't fooled. She didn't say anything, but the look in her eye told me that what I'd said had bothered her. My conscience began to get the better of me, and later that day I found myself asking Jade out for a meal.

"What kind of meal?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"You're not cooking it are you?" she snarled. "I want to leave tonight without suffering from food poisoning."

I laughed to lighten the mood and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed me back the same as she always did, but it didn't feel the same. I didn't feel the same. The whole situation wasn't the same. But nothing had changed, nothing at all, so I couldn't seem to get my head around it.

I really went all-out for this meal tonight. I racked my brain for an idea that she would love. She liked big fancy restaurants like Maestro's, but there was no way I could afford anything like that. She wouldn't allow me to cook for her, so what could I do?

I suddenly had a brainwave. I clambered down to the basement and began rifling through the various pieces of junk we had stored there over the years.

"Beck, honey," my Mum appeared in the doorway, flicking the light switch then I happened to have forgotten about. "What are you looking for?"

"Do we still have that picnic blanket from years ago? You know, the red patchwork one that we used to take to the park when I was younger?"

Mum chuckled, clearly fond of the memory, "Do I know it? You wouldn't let us go to the park without it. Erm, I think it's somewhere around here – try those boxes over there on the top shelf."

I pulled at the boxes and Mum's chuckles turned into full-on laughter as thick dust coated me from head to toe. I scowled at her but she couldn't stop.

"Sorry love," she spluttered, making her way over to where I was standing and trying to brush as much dust off of me as she could. She tugged on the top box and it fell smoothly into her arms. How did she do that? She laid it on the floor easily and rumbled through it, finding my treasured blanket folded into a neat square at the bottom. She opened it out and shook it violently to release any of the dust confined inside of the material.

I thanked her as she handed it to me.

"So why the sudden interest in this?" she asked.

"Jade's coming round."

She shook her head at me. She rarely gets involved in my personal business, but there's something about Jade that she really doesn't like. Of course she acts like she does so as not to make things awkward or difficult, but my Mum has always made me aware of exactly how Jade comes across in her eyes. Usually it flows along the lines of a 'manipulating dictator'.

I rolled my eyes at her and made my exit.

"Beck, when will you see that you don't need her?" Mum called after me, but I shrugged off her question before I thought into it too much. Instead I put all my focus onto making this the best date that Jade had ever had.

Her knock came on my RV at about 7:30pm.

"It's open," I shouted. She shoved the door harshly, but grabbed hold of it quickly as she began to take in her surroundings. The only light source in the whole of the trailer was from the thirteen candles outlining the blanket. I could just make out her facial expression of shock and her eyes filled with concentration as they wandered about the room.

"Thirteen candles," she breathed.

"Your lucky number."

She closed the door and stepped inside, carefully making her way over to me. She crouched down opposite me.

"This is your Mum's best china from the cabinet," she gasped.

"You admired the plates when you came for Christmas dinner last year."

"Roses?"

"Your favourite flower… with the thorns, just the way you like them."

"Chinese?"

"Your favourite takeaway."

Her eyes finally met mine in the dim-lit room.

"Right. All right," she murmured. "How did you remember all that?"

I shrugged. She looked as though she couldn't believe it. She cupped my face with her icy hands.

"Beck, you're the best boyfriend in the whole world. And I mean it," she announced, leaning over and rewarding me with a kiss. The best boyfriend? If only she knew. My mind appeared set on ruining this moment for me. Tori's image flickered in my mind like Jade's had done in the candle light just moments ago. Jade was happy and the mood and the atmosphere and everything was perfect. Everything except the kiss.

I was pulled out of it anyway with a loud thumping sound coming from the entrance of my RV. Strange, I thought, Jade was already here and nobody else I knew knocked like that.

"Beck Oliver, I swear I'll kick your butt if you don't let me in. I have to talk to you now," a threatening voice called through the door. I tried to ignore it.

"What the hell is Vega doing here?" Jade questioned angrily, standing up quickly and pulling the door open with great force. "May _we _help you?"

Tori bit her lip anxiously and looked from Jade to me, around the room, to Jade and then back to me.

"Beck we have a script due in two days that I totally forgot about. When are you next free so we can write it?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, grateful that she hadn't said anything about our previous encounter. I reacted to what she had said quickly and told her that I would come and find her tomorrow at lunch. She gave me a little nod and raised her eyebrows. Then she lowered them and gave her usual dazzling smile.

"Anyway I'm sorry for barging in like this, I didn't realise you were on a date. The place looks beautiful by the way," she was saying, but Jade had pushed her out of my RV and slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Second chapter of the day! This one's only short but ch'yeah, I hope you like it. REVIEW, I can't say it enough times, and let me know.**_

Tori's POV

So I'd finally had enough of not speaking to Beck and went to confront him, but I accidently interrupted his date with Jade. His RV looked gorgeous; it was clear he'd gone to a lot of trouble but then I just strutted in and ruined it all. Jade wouldn't have been fooled by my 'homework' excuse. Definitely not. She'd have pounced on him as soon as I left with never-ending questions on my intrusion. Would he have told her what had happened? I guessed not because I was still alive.

The car ride to school with Trina was again unbearable. She was talking to me about some 'super-hot' boy who she was trying to get to ask her out but she hadn't seen him around for a couple of weeks.

"Maybe he's hiding from you?" I suggested sweetly. Trina looked thoughtful, peered at herself in her overhead mirror and then burst out laughing.

"No, that can't be it," she replied arrogantly. She tried to make me carry her bags, but as soon as the car pulled up I was off faster than she could blink.

I was late and walking through the abandoned hallway to my locker when somebody clasped their hand over my mouth and began to drag me off backwards. I wriggled my mouth free and yelled out, "I have a whistle!"

I was forced into the janitor's closet and finally released from my kidnapper's grasp as they locked the door.

"Shut UP, Tori," Beck ordered, but he was half laughing. "You have a whistle, what did you think that was going to do?"

"Do you want to tell me what's up with this abduction?"

"You said you wanted to speak to me, so go."

I sighed and ruffled my hands through my hair. He stood with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I finally blurted out.

"Me? Ever since you've gotten that boyfriend of yours you haven't spoken to me once," he argued.

"Because you keep giving me funny looks, so excuse me for thinking you were in a mood with me! And what do you care? You ignore me for Jade constantly and I don't get mad."

"That's different."

"How?" I scoffed.

"It just is," he stuttered.

"Look, last week was a mistake, we both know it was. You're really not going to talk to me because of something we both regret?"

I stared at Beck. He looked a bit sheepish actually and wouldn't quite meet my eyes. I threw my arms out to the side, exasperated.

"Well that's just it," he finally muttered. "I'm not so sure if it was."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

I moved closer to him, attempting to read his body language or eye movements. Beck's quite a contained person so it was hard. He just shook his head at me and reached for the door knob.

"Woah!" I shouted, pulling him back. "You can't just say that and then leave!"

"Yeah? Watch me," he replied, before storming off and leaving me on me alone. I leant against the now-shut door and sunk down, my mind overflowing with things I didn't even want to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Basically every time I have a moment to myself, I try and get a new chapter written. Here's a quick one that I hope you'll like. I know my chapters aren't incredibly long, I'm sorry, but I always try and update as often as I can. All your comments inspire me to write more, keep reviewing please, I really appreciate it! _****_  
><em>**  
><span>Tori's POV<span>

I ambled to lunch with Cat on Wednesday afternoon. She was saying something that I wasn't paying much attention to; I simply nodded along and smiled and she seemed happy enough to let me carry on doing that.

"Hi!" Cat said enthusiastically, setting her lunch down. "I was going to bring cupcakes in that my brother made but they exploded."

She pouted for the tiniest second and then her face returned back to normal. How did her mood change that quickly?

"Hey girls," Andre and Robbie replied simultaneously, quite happy to divert the subject away from Cat's exploding cupcakes.

"Where's Beck and Jade?" Cat asked, her eyes wide. "They're normally here first – has something happened?"

I knew she couldn't possibly have known that something actually HAD happened, but that didn't stop my eyes swivelling to the floor. I don't think she noticed.

"Don't worry, Cat, we're right here," Beck said cheerily, patting the now-happy-again girl on the head. She giggled and said hello to them both. Jade barely grunted in reply. Oh she is so rude.

Jade sat next to Rex, typically avoiding any chance of sitting next to me. But that meant Beck had to, and I was sure she'd have done anything to stop that – even putting up with being less than 5cm away from me at a table.

"So, are you two speaking again then?" Cat clapped her hands, eyes swivelling from Beck to me. "Yay!"

"What're you talking about, Cat?" Beck's eyebrows rose. Probably in shock. "We never stopped speaking."

Cat never seemed to be paying attention to anything that comes across negative. She was the last person I'd have suspected to have sussed out that Beck and I weren't talking to each other. Perhaps she listens more that we all give her credit for; maybe when she's quiet she sees and hears things that the rest of us are two stubborn to notice. Maybe Cat wasn't as absent-minded as I thought she was.

"No, Tori and me are very much friends, Cat," Beck made himself smile whilst putting his arm around my waist and one-arm hugging me. "See?"

"Contact!" Jade snapped, forcing us to spring apart.

"Okay!" Cat looked ecstatic, but then her face fell again. "So why did you come out of the janitor's closet looking all frustrated the other day, Beck, and then why did you follow looking upset not long after, Tori?"

How on earth? Beck and I exchanged worried and concerned glances. She hadn't meant to drop us in it; she was just being the usual curious Cat. I widened my eyes at Beck, willing him to say something. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Everybody on the table had leant forward and was staring at us, expecting an answer or a reply or anything at all. It was probably a good idea that I wasn't sat next to Jade. I might've lost my head by now.

"Oh that!" I replied laughing. "We can explain that. Go on, Beck, tell them why we were in there."

He stared at me in disbelief. I shot him what I only hoped was a pleading look. He rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of the table.

"Come on, handsome, I haven't got all day!" Rex interrupted. "Gotta go meet some Northridge girls, that's what's up."

Rex's outburst obviously gave Beck a little more time to think. It was all he needed. He simply said something about no classrooms being free and we both had free periods and we were trying to write out script. We couldn't think of anything at all so Beck had stormed off and I was sad that I was going to fail. Everybody nodded, happy with the excuse even though it was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. Jade must've thought similarly to me. She shot daggers at the two of us but then looked away. Luckily she was oblivious to the fact that Beck had reached over underneath the table and taken a firm grasp of my hand. He intertwined our fingers and held on tight, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced at him but he shook his head without even looking at me. He didn't let go, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hopefully you'll think this a cute chapter. This actually has some importance towards the story... so YAY! Review because I love you all for everything you've been commenting with so far. You're all beautiful, thank you so much! _**

Beck's POV

"Beck? BECK listen to me, this is important," Robbie's voice at the other end of the phone began to alarm me. "I'm telling you this because I have to tell _somebody _so, well, yesterday I, er, I saw something I probably shouldn't have done."

"Like what?"

"Well it was… no, look it's best if we meet up so I can explain properly. Can I swing by your RV now?"

I accepted, wondering what Robbie could have seen. Surely it wasn't my grasp on Tori's hand at lunch yesterday? No, no, no. My brain began overthinking on its own right up until the point when Robbie burst through my door. He hadn't brought Rex with him, strangely, and he looked as though he hadn't slept much. I got him a glass of water and he sat on my bed as he gulped the whole of it. Finally he wiped his mouth and looked at me.

"What's going on, Robbie?" I asked, concerned.

"So last night I was taking a walk through the park and, well, I saw something."

I breathed out quietly, relieved that this had nothing to do with Tori and me. "Yes, you said that on the phone. What did you see?"

"Kane."

So maybe it was about Tori.

"He was all up in Tori's face; he had her tightly round both wrists and was raging. He was hurting her because she kept screaming and telling him to let go of her. He was yelling something about her being far too close to me and Andre and you for his liking and wanted her to not speak to us anymore. She told him he was crazy and there was no way on this earth she would do that. He looked so mad. He raised his hand to her, but then he lowered it, his face still bright red in anger. Eventually he shoved Tori hard in the stomach and she toppled over as he spat on the ground next to her and walked off. She waited on the floor until she knew he'd gone, brushed herself off and ran off in the opposite direction."

I listened silently to his whole story. Then I was the one that got angry, "Why didn't you go over to her, Robbie? Why didn't you stop Kane?"

"Oh please," he frowned. "You don't think I wanted to? There's nothing I wanted to do more than help my friend, but Kane's pretty fit and I'm, well, not. It's tore me apart all night that I didn't help her, Beck, don't make me feel any more guilty."

Beck softened, fully aware of what guilt could do to a person.

"I don't know what I should do," Robbie continued. "Do I tell Tori what I saw? She's quite a proud person and I think she'd be embarrassed, especially as she's been telling us all her relationship is going great."

I thought for a small second.

"Leave Tori to me," I told him. "Everything's going to be fine."

That was the last thing I was certain of though. After I calmed Robbie down, I called round Tori's house. Mrs Vega answered the door before I'd even knocked.

"Oh hi, Mrs Vega, is Tori about?"

"Yes… it's Beck isn't it? I'm just on my way out, love, but she's up in her room. See if you can cheer her up; I've not gotten a response out of her all day!"

With that, she closed the front door behind her and I made my way upstairs. Hanging off one of the doors was a sign that said, 'Do not disturb, making myself look more beautiful if it's possible.' I took a safe guess that that was Trina's room, and another room was left slightly open. As I walked passed I noticed that it was definitely an adult's room. The only other door was shut tight. I knocked on. No answer. I knocked on again. Still no answer. I knocked a final time.

"Trina, go away!" I heard Tori shout. I pushed the door open slowly and popped my head inside.

"Can I stay considering I'm not Trina?" I asked. She didn't smile but she nodded and so I shut the door behind me. She was wearing sweat pants and a baggy top and she still managed to look great. I perched on the end of her bed and she scrunched her legs up under her chin. Tori's room was much like her personality – bright and vibrant and colourful. She, however, was not at this moment. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here, Beck?" Tori asked before I could speak. Her voice was small and I could tell she'd been crying.

"We have to sort this out."

"I tried to sort this out but you weren't having any of it!"

"Not, not us," I shook my head. "Well, yes that definitely needs sorting out, but there's something else that's more important." I grabbed her arms and rolled her sleeves up before she had time to object. There were lots of blue bruises all the way around her wrists. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she didn't care. They fell like a waterfall.

"They're not even the worst ones," she informed me, turning around and pulling her top up ever so slightly. A mixture of several grazes, cuts and bruises covered her lower back. I widened my eyes in disbelief, reaching boiling point.

"Where the hell is Kane?" I spat, absolutely fuming. Tori shook violently and grabbed my arm to stop me from going anywhere.

"Please, Beck, don't. I really need you right now, but I don't need you starting fights with anybody."

She was sobbing so hard. She froze when I threw both of my arms around her, clearly worried about what I was going to do next. I kissed the top of her head.

"Tori, it's bad enough seeing you emotionally hurt… but physically hurt? That really is too far, and you don't know how much I want to kill Kane right now."

"I don't want that," she whispered. "I don't want _him _but he's calling me constantly and he sent me this text."

_'You disgust me. All you want to do is run around flirting with Andre and Beck and Robbie an__d make me angry. What I did to you last night was your own fault; you brought it on yourself. When you're ready to apologize to me I'll be ready to forgive you. But you need to know that you can't mess me around, so if you don't stop talking to your "frien__ds", I'll just have to make you see sense.' _

I was about to explode with fury.

"Tori, he's threatening you. He can't do that."

"I know. I want to end it but… I'm terrified. I can't do it to his face; I don't know what he's going to do to me."

She bawled into my chest, shaking with obvious fear. I held onto her tight, sudden thoughts crashing into my mind like a ton of bricks. All I wanted to do was keep Tori safe. I tried to recall a time when I'd made it my goal to protect Jade. Strangely, I couldn't think of one.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oh my gosh - how lovely are you guys? Seriously! There's nothing I love more than hearing that you like what I'm writing, especially when I'm so unsure about it myself. To be added to somebody's 'Favourite Authors' when this is my first ever Fanfic is absolutely incredible, so special thanks to channylover71. Wow. Thanks so much to every single person that has reviewed this story so far - please continue, it really means a lot! _  
><strong>_**Anyway it's unlikely that I'll get a chance to update tomorrow, so I wrote this one quickly for you today. People telling me that my story is "addictive" just makes me want to write more. You all inspire me. **_

Beck's POV

"Beck, I did it!" somebody yelled whilst I was walking alone through the school gates. I was late so everybody else had gone to class, I assumed. I turned slowly to see an ecstatic Tori jumping up and down.

"You did what?" I shouted back, stopping as she ran up to me.

"I ended it with Kane… and I'm still alive!" she rushed excitedly. I grinned and, without thinking, picked her up and spun her round. It only lasted for one turn before I returned her feet safely to the ground, feeling foolish for what I'd just done.

I cleared my throat and looked at her, not quite meeting her eyes though. "I'm so happy for you, Tor, I really am. So you're not scared anymore?"

I felt a little disappointed actually. Well, disappointed isn't really the word, but her not being scared anymore meant that she didn't need me protecting her. And if she didn't need me for that then she really didn't need me at all. I suppose I should learn a lesson from that; it's not my place to protect her.

Tori appeared to be reading my mind as she replied, "No, not really… I could still do with somebody looking after me. I'm pretty crazy and I need someone to keep me grounded."

I threw my arm around her shoulder and half-hugged her, "You're a one-off, Tori Vega," I said fondly and we ambled to our lesson. She stopped me outside the door to Sikowitz' class, a strange look on her face, one I didn't recognize.

"Beck, Kane giving me those bruises wasn't the only reason I broke up with him. I mean that was obviously the main reason, but there was something else that pushed me over the edge and made me do it…"

My eyebrows furrowed, but we were suddenly interrupted by Sikowitz himself.

"You're not arriving through the window today, Sikowitz, what's up?" I questioned. He narrowed his eyes at me, taking a sip from his coconut.

"I thought I'd use the door as a spontaneous surprise, though you two have ruined it now. You're late, too."

"So are you!" Tori argued.

"You win, Vega," he scowled. "Get inside, both of you."

Of course, the fact that Sikowitz had caught us talking outside meant that Tori and I had to walk into class together, raising the suspicions of possibly everybody already inside. Jade's face remained stiff as I automatically kissed her cheek as a greeting.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, knowing it would be something along the lines of my arrival with Tori.

"We need to talk," she hissed. "And it can't wait."

I didn't listen much to Sikowitz, even though he is a pretty crazy but interesting teacher. Instead I tried to think exactly what Jade would say and tried working on my responses so I wouldn't slip up. I mean, nothing had happened this morning, but I didn't want to accidently tell her everything. Though there wasn't a lot to tell, actually. It was one kiss, one time.

But what Tori had said just moments ago really began to gnaw at me. What was the other reason she had for dumping Kane? I attacked her after class as she was getting books from her locker.

"You didn't finish before," I reminded her. She smiled slightly, and opened her mouth.

"If you don't mind, Vega, I'd like five minutes alone with _my _boyfriend," Jade spat Tori's name as though she was poisonous. She dragged me away violently, her nails digging into my palm. I saw Tori's eyes roll before I turned the corner with my girlfriend. She shoved me into a storage closet and slammed me against the now-locked door.

"Easy, Jade!" I shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, was that not the greeting you expected? Perhaps I should have picked you up and spun you round?" she yelled.

My mouth twitched into a frown, but I thought quickly, "Okay that might have been a little inappropriate, but Tori was really happy about something."

"_Inappropriate_? That's not even the word, Beck, and you know it."

"How did you know about that, anyway?"

"Oh, well you see there are these magic things called _windows_ that allow you to see through walls."

I gritted my teeth at her sarcasm. Jade's facial expression stayed the same; angry.

"Why can't you see Vega's game, Beck? It's killing me."

"It's killing _you?_ It's killing me that you're obsessed with catching her out when she isn't even playing a game."

Jade's arm flung out and crashed into the wall behind me.

"God dammit, Beck, are you blind? You're going to lose me because of her, don't you see?"

I sighed. "Jade, if I lose you then it's going to be because of either me or you. There's nobody else getting in the way; it's just your jealousy that's ripping us apart."

I was blatantly lying to her face. She didn't look as though she believed anything I was saying, but she nodded. I wasn't lying to her fully though; it was her jealousy that had pushed me away for two years.

"I'm scared, Beck. I wasn't going to tell you I felt like this, but I need you. I need you more than anything. Don't let me go, please, fight for us and fight for me."

She clasped her arms around my neck and stepped closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm done fighting, Jade," I informed her, breathing out heavily. "Every single day with you is like a constant battle, and it's one that I know I won't win. Let's just see what happens."

She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back. I couldn't feel anything. There was no spark and no chemistry; nothing was romantic about this particular hug. I couldn't tell her though – I think she thought the hug was progress between the two of us. Little did she know that it was way too friendly for my liking, and it hurt to know that two years of my life had gone down the drain.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So guys... I lied D: I AM updating the story! Here is a very quick chapter 12 that I'm not sure you will be pleased or annoyed with. More of it to come tomorrow, probably, so you shouldn't be waiting long for the next chapter if you really hate this one. Again, the reviews are just, woah. I can't believe that people actually like the things that I write - it means so much when you lovely people say that I'm talented. G'ahhh I can't thank you all enough but, so you get the message, I'll make sure to thank you again on every new chapter. Wooo! Much love to you all - you guys are great! **_

Tori's POV

I lay in bed in my empty house. My parents had gone on yet _another_ business trip, and Trina was staying at her 'friends' house. I bet they don't even go on business trips, I bet they just go on a vacation to get away from Trina for a while. Perhaps I could bribe them into taking me with them next time.

I suppose I should have gone out tonight in order to celebrate my successful breakup with Kane, but somehow I wasn't in the partying mood. Beck told me to go round his RV; he'd invite everyone and we could all just hang out. I told him that although it was an inviting offer, I really didn't feel like it. He then said okay and went to find Jade.

I have a problem though. Yes, of course I broke up with Kane because he'd given me all those bruises that _still _haven't disappeared, but there was another reason. One I can't really explain to myself, let alone anybody else. I tried explaining it to Beck because, well, he _is_ the reason.

Lately I've started to look at Beck from a completely different point of view; one that's not just the friendly face I see every day. The time I spent apart from him really made me think what it'd be like to lose him for good, and I'll tell you now that I didn't care much for it. Then he came when nobody else did – he cared like nobody else did and he noticed that I was hurting. I'd fallen for Beck.

Should I tell him? I had to, didn't I? I owed it to him. He told me the other day that he wasn't happy with Jade and he didn't know what to do. Surely that meant he had doubts about his current relationship?

No, I couldn't tell him. It wasn't fair to Jade. I mean, she's never been fair to me of course, but to steal her boyfriend from her is beyond cruel. How long could I stay in the background for though?

Trina had left without me on Monday morning and my parents still weren't home. Great. I had to walk to school and it was raining a little; that fine rain that gets you soaking. The wind was quite heavy too so it blew my umbrella inside out every two seconds.

Late. Again. Detention. Again.

It had brightened up by Lunchtime, as had my day. Andre and I wrote an amazing song that I was to sing, so things were really looking up. As I neared the table, I noticed that Beck was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Beck?" I asked, settling next to Cat. She turned to me.

"I was just thinking that! And Jade, where's Jade?" genuine worry arose in her voice. I hadn't noticed Jade wasn't here, actually.

"Here they are," Robbie said, pointing towards the car park. Two figures got out of a truck that I recognized and met at the front of it. They just held hands for a small second, swinging their arms from side to side, and then she pulled him in. He kissed her passionately and she ran her fingers through his hair carelessly. Jealousy overwhelmed me. Clearly any doubts that Beck had were now sorted out. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't help thinking how much that should've been me.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here is Chapter 13, as promised. Bori fans might appreciate this chapter... hopefully! You'll have to review and let me know what you think. So far the reviews have been so, so amazing and I can't thank you all enough. I've been added to more people's 'Favourite Authors', and I really can't believe that some people think this story is that good. I'm not complaining, obviously, in fact I'm very grateful. I should probably tell you that there isn't going to be much more of this story. The chapters are getting more and more strained which means I am definitely not writing my best, so the more I drag it out. the worse the ending will be. Nothing's set in stone yet, but I've got an idea in mind to finish that I don't know if you'll like or if it will irritate you... but there just might be plans for a sequel in the future. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, you incredible _****_  
><em>**

Beck's POV

That's it. Screw this. I HAVE to tell Tori how I feel about her. I don't care anymore.

In two years, nobody has ever torn me from Jade's side. I've been the most faithful person to her, but somehow Tori had managed to change all that. When I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her. I just want to talk to her constantly and be with her and protect her. I needed her.

To my surprise, she called round my RV, raging that night. I couldn't believe it.

"Woah, Tori, what's wrong? Has Kane hurt you again?"

"No," she shouted. "You have!"

Tears poured down her face as I struggled to accept what she'd just said. I'd hurt her? Me? How? These were all questions I was asking myself, but I couldn't quite bring myself to speak.

She sat on my bed and put her knees under her chin. I sat beside her. She looked so tiny just sat there, and the thought that I was the person that had done this to her made my stomach twist.

"I thought you weren't happy with Jade."

"I'm not."

"Oh, well you looked pretty happy at lunch today."

I sighed. Oh _that. _

"Tori, Jade and I… we haven't been happy for a long time. I've tried to make it work for as long as I could, but it's too hard. She makes it too hard, and I can't carry on like this anymore. I just can't bring myself to tell her that our relationship is passed mending."

She sniffed.

"Tor," I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me. "Why are you crying over that?"

She swallowed and then stood up and made for the door. I grabbed her hand. She looked down at our fingers and then our eyes met. I felt the connection that I'd missed; that electric current running through my whole body that Jade and I hadn't had in months.

"Tori Vega," I whispered, pulling her towards me. I caressed her face with my free hand. She pulled my hand away and broke our gaze, babbling some excuse about having to go.

"It's l-l-late and I, er," she was stuttering. I shook my head at her and she went quiet.

"That kiss the other week," I reminded her. She blushed slightly. "What if… what if I don't regret it?"

She stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard what I said."

I didn't give her time to think. I pressed my lips to hers and used the belt-hooks in her jeans to pull her closer to me. A single, soft moan escaped her as she realised what we were doing. Everything about this moment was perfect. She didn't pull away this time, it was me. She was crying again.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I soothed.

"It's just… I never thought it would happen like this."

I took a step back from her and stared into her eyes. They were glistening with teardrops; so full of a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"There's something about you, Tori Vega," I whispered in her ear, running one of my hands through her hair and trailing it down her back. "You never cease to captivate me."

Her expression softened but water still ran down her face. Finally she caught hold of my hands and held them on her waist. "I didn't say stop…" she pointed out, moving towards me and kissing me in a way that made my knees buckle. I could have sworn only _girls _got these kinds of feelings, but I don't know what to think. I physically couldn't think; every part of me was focused on this kiss and nothing else. A kiss hadn't had my full attention in a long, long time.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14... the one I THINK you've all been waiting for. No, it's not the final chapter... there's still a couple more that I feel I need to write, but, oh, you'll see when you finish the chapter! Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Wow, they make me so happy, I'm telling the truth when I say that I absolutely ADORE reading your lovely reviews. Hmm. Oh, there was one I felt like I had to reply to - Funnechick: I know I write in quite a British style because, well, I AM British. The American thing was always a big worry of mine, but I will definitely try my hardest to fix it in the future. Thanks for your review, much appreciated!  
><strong>_**_All the other reviews were wonderful too, and I love all of you for being so positive and supportive about my story. Honestly, without you lot there's no WAY I'd have considered writing more of this story. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy, review... I'm sure you get the picture by now! _****_  
><em>**

Jade's POV

Everyone thinks I'm happy with Beck now; everyone thinks I'm tightening my clutch to my boyfriend and that I'm not letting go. Truth us, I'm not letting go, but he is.

He likes Tori. Every time he looks away, I know he's looking for her. Every time he looks at me, I know he wishes I was her. Every time he leaves me, I know he's thinking about her. It hurts. I want him to be happy, of course I do, but I want him to be happy with _me._

I can't just give him to her. It's what she's wanted all along, but the reason I don't want to give him up isn't just because I don't want Tori to have him. It's because I want him. No, I need him. Beck's always been a rock; supportive and always there. But now? Now he'd much rather be anywhere else.

To anyone else, we'd look like the perfect couple. We kiss, we hug, we hold hands. It looks _normal _to outsiders. In reality, our conversation is flat and the kisses and hugs are fake. They just don't work when there's only one side in it. And Beck really isn't in this relationship at all anymore.

I cried yesterday. Me. Of all people, I actually broke down. Nobody saw me, and nobody ever will, but liquid actually fell from my eyes. The grip I have of Beck is just hurting him like it always has. I don't want to see him hurt anymore, but I can't tell him it's over. I just can't, because I feel like if I ignore it, it might just turn out ok. I want to go back to how we were a couple of months ago. Beck always had a way of reassuring me that everything would turn out ok, but lately the flat communication between us showed no signs of a bright future. This needed sorting. Now.

I thumped hard on his RV. He answered in his sweat pants and no top. His hair was sticking up in several places and the huge bags tattooed under his beautiful chestnut eyes resembled purple grapes. He clearly hadn't slept much at all.

He didn't kiss me. He half-smiled but it didn't mean anything anymore. I flopped down onto his bed and looked at him. He sat on the floor. Ouch.

"Beck, what am I doing to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you!"

"Wow, stop with the compliments, Jade, my ego's going through the roof," he said sarcastically. I winced at his bitterness. He noticed and apologized. I struggled from the bed and clutched his arms, looking up at him. He looked straight ahead like a coward, but that didn't prevent me from seeing him as a hero.

"Stop apologizing, Beck. Just… fix us. Please, fix us."

He shook his head. The look of sadness on his face made me hate myself for making him like this. He looked so weak and lifeless. He'd lost his spark, and I had to deal with the fact that it was me who'd stolen it from him. I'd drained his charisma. His truly charming voice no longer had any variation to it; it was now flat and strained, like talking to me was more like a chore. I'd broken him slowly, over the duration of two years, but Beck was definitely getting his revenge. Trouble is, he was far too sweet to even realize what he was doing.

"Jade, there's nothing I want more than to fix us. I'd go back to the point where are relationship began to crumble, but we were destined to fall apart from the start. You can't fix what's already broken, can you?"

"That's the idea of fixing something," I pointed out. "But you make it better. We can survive this – you know we can! We're Beck&Jade."

My eyes brimmed. Beck looked shocked to see tears streaming down my face. He looked horrified that he'd caused me to crack, but his eyes and body remained stiff. I'd always been able to change Beck's mind, always, but something told me that he was spiralling out of control… beyond _my _control.

"Jade, I'm so, so sorry."

"Let's try again. We could start over. Please?" I begged, something which I swore I would never do. But that's when I realized that fighting for Beck was definitely more important than a silly ritual. Beck was more important than anything I'd ever owned. "You love me. I know you do."

He took a deep breath and bit his lip. His eyes kept flickering as his brain clearly pondered on what was the right answer to make this situation better, to make it all okay again like Beck always did. Then he whispered so quietly I couldn't make out what he'd said. I had to make him repeat it, but I really wish I hadn't.

"I did once."

My head was spinning as I gripped Beck's arms tighter. This was really it? It couldn't be.

"What about everything you ever said to me?" I snapped, my true exterior exposing itself and yanking me out of my fragile state. "You don't just fall out of love that easily!"

"No, you're right Jade, you don't just fall out of love that easily. But you never loved me."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open, not quite able to believe what he had just said to me. I never loved him? We broke up so I got him a _dog. _Albeit a dog that resulted in his Dad being taken to hospital, but it surely proved that I loved him. It must have done, because he took me back.

"Beck Oliver, you are _ev__erything _to me. I feel sick thinking that this moment will be our last memory together. Why are you giving up so easily? In it forever, that's what you said to me when we first starting dating. Do you remember? You told me you'd never let me go because you saw me differently to everybody else. You saw _me_ – and you still fell in love with me."

"Don't," he murmured, his eyes filled with tears too. My head throbbed with pain as I watched him wander about the room silently before stopping in front of me again. He stared right into my eyes with a look I didn't recognize. Sadness? Regret? Worry? He finally spoke. "I don't doubt any of that. I love the way you go into moods with me for the slightest little thing, I love the way you get jealous when you're frightened of losing me, I love the fact that I was the only boy you let anywhere near you, I love that you needed me and nobody else, I love how sarcastically funny you are, I love how we've come so far together…"

I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. It was so unpredictable that he was shocked when I pulled away after the tiniest second. His lips tasted the same as they always did. Beck was home to me. Surely he felt it too? He didn't look pleased like I thought he would have done. I thought that kissing him might have proved how much I wanted him, how much we needed to get it together and sort ourselves out.

"But that's not enough anymore."

Those words ripped through me like a cold, icy blade. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Beck continued to speak, not clocking my appalled expression.

"There were always barriers stopping me from loving you, Jade, your constant need to win our arguments and the way you made it your goal to catch Tori at something she wasn't even doing – it all pushed me away. You couldn't see it though; you were two wrapped up in your own jealous ways. I don't think you're selfish but you were looking out for yourself throughout our whole relationship. You're frightened to death of getting hurt, and I totally get that, but you've hurt me for two years. Every time we've hit a rocky patch in our relationship it's been me that pulled us through it. But not anymore," he swallowed. "I can't _do _this anymore. It's been long enough… I'm so sorry, but I think it's time to throw in the towel."

I felt as though I'd been stung by a thousand nettles. It sounds crazy, but I never knew I could feel this much. I'd never been so _mad _before, especially not with Beck. "Throw in the towel? That's all that symbolizes our relationship to you?"

"Of course it's not. When I think of us, Jade, I don't think of all the unhappy memories. I do my best to only look at the nice ones – watching the sunset on the beach at least once a month, falling asleep cuddled up whilst watching a movie in my RV, dates like the last one had with the candles…"

His voice trailed off as I snarled, "Oh, so that was a pity date?"

"No. That was my last attempt to fix things."

"And Vega ruined it all. Man, I'm going to _kill_ her."

Beck looked as if he was about to tear his hair out. He clutched his head and screamed.

"_Listen _to yourself, Jade, Tori hasn't ruined anything. It was all you… all us, I mean. It's the end of the road; the end of you and I forever. I loved you Jade, I swear I did, but it was like you never wanted me."

"Beck, I want you to tell me honestly," I whispered. This was the only thing I wanted to know, the only thing I needed to know. "Is there somebody else?"

His eyes stayed glued to the floor. I'd have slept better if he'd have lied to me, but he didn't. He didn't even tell me the truth; he just stared at the ground as if I hadn't said anything. I hit him repeatedly before fleeing his RV, feeling as though I was choking. We'd once been so… connected. He was mine and I was his. I told him everything, well, _almost _everything. But that was good enough for him. He respected my mysteriousness. He _liked _it. It made it able for him to explore me, get closer, reach his own conclusions on what exactly I wanted from life, from school, from him. He knew the real me, the hidden version. Everybody has their secrets, but Beck discovered the majority of mine in a way that I could only label as magical. _He _was magical; together _we_ were magic. We were polar opposites – Beck with his pure, good heart and me with my, well, ignorant nature.

I always liked to assume that I had the upper-hand in our relationship. It was the most important role; I was certain that you needed it to stay strong and avoid being hurt. I was wrong. Although I'm reluctant to admit it, Beck definitely had the upper-hand – he controlled my deviousness and cunningly turned my negative emotions into loving him. All my energy went into loving him, I might not have shown it, but it honestly did. However, despite being the 'boss', Beck got hurt. It didn't matter how much power he had, and boy, did he have power. I broke him down, I wore him out, and if it was anybody else then I'd have been thrilled. But it wasn't just anyone, Beck wasn't just anyone. He was the _only_ one.

I'd taken nothing that Beck said on board. The thought of her crawled under my skin and irritated me like nobody else ever had. The thought of _them_ made me want to erupt like a volcano. I knew exactly who was to blame for the breaking of my relationship. Tori Vega.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lalalaaaaaaa chapter 15. Reviews have been so great, I love the things you say - they mean so much to me. I know I say it every single chapter, but I feel it's important for you all to know how much I appreciate your reviews, so THANK YOU again! Keep reviewing, or review if you haven't already. I love hearing what you think! I'll most likely update tomorrow, so if you don't like this chapter, hopefully you'll like the next one.  
><em>**

Tori's POV

It was the fastest news to ever travel around Hollywood Arts. Everybody, including teachers, knew by first period.

"Tori!" Cat beckoned me over to her. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You don't know? Beck and Jade are no longer Beck and Jade."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Cat hit her head with her palm.

"And you all think I'm stupid. They broke up. Last night."

Apparently Jade called Cat last night crying her eyes out, similar to the way she'd done with me when she last dumped Beck.

"So why did she dump him?" I asked.

"Oh no, he dumped her. And this is the weird thing… apparently there's somebody else."

I controlled myself from bouncing off of the walls with happiness and instead bit my lip anxiously, but Cat continued, "I'll bet it's that Britney Grey. She and Beck take a class together. Hey, do you want a doughnut?"

She offered me a small plastic container with wads of pink tissue stuffed inside. Sat on the top were seven cream-covered doughnuts.

"Did your brother make them?" I questioned.

"Yeah! He forgot to turn the oven on at first, so I told him and he threw his shoe at me," she (weirdly) giggled at the memory. I stared at her with raised eyebrows for a tiny second, but jumped back into my normal skin before she noticed.

"I don't think I can afford the calories, Cat, sorry," I lied. Her mouth formed into a perfect 'O' shape.

"You have to _pay_ for calories now? Why did nobody tell me?" she shouted and skipped off, leaving me with the container. I'd missed breakfast so I was hungry and tempted to have one. Surely they couldn't be that bad? All of a sudden, most of the doughnuts flew five foot in the air, apart from one that collided with my face. I wiped the cream from my eyes to discover Jade on the other end, with a sickly sly grin spread across her face.

"Whoops! Didn't see you there," she smirked, wiping a bit of cream off my face and placing it in her mouth.

"Cat's brother made those," I grinned back as she almost vomited. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead. Her eyes were the size of peas so she'd definitely been crying, but other than that she didn't look as though she was having a tough time dealing with the break up. The smile on her face could've fooled anyone. Anyone but me, because I knew who the someone else was. _I _was the reason Beck had broken up with her, and she knew it. I hadn't thought about it, but I was definitely in for a tough time with his former girlfriend.

"You think you're so clever, Vega, but messing with me was a big mistake. I'll have Beck back by the end of the week, and then where will you be? You'll have nothing, just like before, because people like you will never win," she cocked her head on one side and snarled, "It's a shame, because people think you're _so_ nice. And you might be for all I know; I never gave you a chance to prove yourself. But now I don't have to. You've shown your true colours by stealing my boyfriend. And the doughnuts in your face? Man, I'm just getting started. I'd watch your back if I were you."

She gave my shoulder a nudge so hard that I went flying into my locker with a crash, and then flounced off. Everything that Jade had just said stuck in my mind like pins in a voodoo doll. She was never going to let this go. I mean, she had every right not to – I had unintentionally stolen her boyfriend. We weren't exactly together yet, in fact I'm not even sure if he wants us to be. I could totally understand if he was off dating for a while. Coming out of a two year relationship was bound to be difficult. More difficult for the dumpee rather than the dumper, I don't doubt.

Jade would destroy me. She made that perfectly clear. I handle her moods daily; but that's only Jade at her mildest temper. She could _definitely _go a lot worse than that, but how far would she go to get Beck back?

I conjured up an image of Beck in my mind. Even in my imagination, he was just as beautiful as in reality. He smiled; that cute, lopsided smile that makes my knees buckle every time I catch a glimpse of it. I could see why Jade was so reluctant to let him go – I mean, not just for his looks (though they helped quite a bit), but he was the loveliest person in the entire world. I wanted him, but Jade needed him. She would _definitely _have him back by the end of the week, even if Beck and I were in a relationship. He'd cheated on his two-year girlfriend, and I was positive that he wouldn't hesitate to cheat on me.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Reviews, again, are so fantastic! You guys are the best. I know the last chapter was harsh on Tori, so here's a short but sweet one to make up for it. Thought I'd let you know there's only going to be, like, two more chapters after this one. But like I said before, I may do a sequel later on... what do you guys think? Thanks so much for your comments, seriously I would've stopped writing this story ages ago if it wasn't for you lot! Don't forget: read&review! _**

Beck's POV

Jade and I broke up. I didn't know what to think. Should I have been happy that I was out of a relationship that was making me miserable, or unhappy that the girl I'd once loved now wasn't even a friend. Jade had meant everything to me, she really had. Who knows, if she hadn't pushed me away, maybe things might have been different.

We never stood a chance really. We'd struggled for two years, juggling our problems and brushing them under the carpet as though they didn't exist. Sooner or later, they were bound to catch up to us. Jade knew deep down that it was her insecurities that hauled me away from her, not Tori. No, Tori just unknowingly pushed me in the right direction. Jade and I had run out of time.

Still, it's not fair to only blame Jade for the break up. I'd cheated. A month or so onwards, and I still felt guilty about that one kiss. Well, two. The one last night in my RV. It was amazing; Tori Vega was appallingly addictive, and I simply couldn't control myself from being attracted to her. I hadn't _planned_ to fall for her, of course I hadn't. It just sort of… happened.

But now I didn't know what to do. Tori might not even want to be with me. To her, I may've just been one of those 'rebound' guys. Then I remember that kiss. I felt the sparks fly, the fireworks, so she must have too. The silhouette of her perfect figure lingered on my mind since she left last night; her soft, silky hair a permanent reminder of what I'd done to Jade. Weirdly, it didn't matter. I felt bad, obviously, but Tori was the realization for me that I _had _to get out of my relationship. Now I'd done it, I wasn't so sure if I'd made the right decision.

I didn't go into school the next day. I told my Mum that Jade and I were no longer together.

"So why are you moping?" she beamed. "I'll crack open the champagne!"

I grimaced at her response and went to leave the house, but she ordered me back and sat me down and made me a cup of tea.

"I don't need mothering," I told her.

"I know you don't, Beck, but you do need your Mother. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I hesitated. I was definitely _not _a 'Mummy's Boy', but I was quite close to her. She'd find out sooner or later, one way or another, so it was best to just come right out with it. I explained the whole story to her, purposely missing out the heated make-out scenes with Tori.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Mum concluded, a look of smugness showing on her face.

"What? No."

"Don't lie to me, Beck Oliver, I've had my heart broken enough times to know when someone is lying about cheating. Is it Cat Valentine? She's a little bit slow, but she sure is a lovely and pretty girl. Oh, can I meet her properly soon?"

"Slow down, Mom," I chuckled. "It isn't Cat."

She let out a small 'woo' of enthusiasm and clapped her hands like a little girl, "So it's Tori? Oh, Beck, I'm so happy for you! No offence, I didn't think you'd _ever_ sort things out with her, but I'm so glad that you have. She's so polite and kind, the exact opposite of Jade, oh you've done so well!"

I blinked at her, not quite able to believe that she'd known all this.

"I do know more than two girls you know, Mom."

"Yes, but you only truly like one. And you have from the beginning. When Tori first came round here she was trying to get you and Jade back together, right? I saw how gutted you were when you found out. You moped around for days."

"That was because things with Jade had ended," I argued.

"No, it was because you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiked her."

I shook my head at her childishness. She laughed.

"Don't mess this up, honey," she gave me a big hug. "I know you thought Jade was The One, and I know how hard it is to break up with your first 'love', but you might finally be _happy _with somebody like Tori."

She exited, leaving me alone with my thoughts… which is pretty dangerous actually. The first person to pop into my mind was the beautiful brunette, and that was the moment I knew that finishing things with Jade was definitely the right thing to do. I wasn't going to act on my feelings for Tori so quickly, but her relationship with Kane showed me that she really wasn't going to be single for long. She could have another me whenever she wanted, but there was only one of her. She was special; so enticing and elegant, with her radiating, contagious smile and her positive, bubbly attitude. The fact that she was the only person able to make me stray from Jade proved that she wasn't any normal girl. She was one that I wanted to be with.

'Don't mess this up,' my Mom had just said. I had no intention of messing this up. I really had to wow Tori now; make her see that I wasn't going to mess her around like Kane had done. If I ever see that jerk again, so help me God I will rip him to shreds for hurting her. Nobody hurts my girl. My girl? Is that right?

Of course it is. My girl, that's what she is. Mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'll bet you get bored of seeing me on the first page of Victorious Fanfics everyday, aha! I do have a life by the way, I've been very busy lately actually, but I write a new chapter every time I get a spare moment. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. I'm a bit gutted that it's ending, but if I carry it on then it'll turn rubbish D: I wanted to drag it out to twenty chapters, but they'd only be chapter fillers until then and they'd probably annoy you. Do you guys want the last chapter tomorrow or do you want me to wait a couple of days? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! XxcoupleMseddiexX, you were my first review ever and are STILL reviewing my story! Yay! Everybody else has also been lovvvvvvvvely with the incredible reviews. Whoops, I'm rambling again like I always do on these bits alalalaaaa, right so here it is - READ AND REVIEW! I love you all._**

Beck's POV

I knew Jade wouldn't give up that easily, but she really was taking it too far. Pathetic and childish little things like hiding Tori's costumes just minutes before she was due on stage, purposely sabotaging every little thing she could, paint that sprayed out of her locker when she opened it, buckets of water on top of doors – just generally making her life a living hell. I could tell Tori was crumbling; she wasn't showing it, but I knew.

How could Jade do this to her? Tori was the most innocent person I'd ever met (if you don't count Cat); she didn't deliberately harm others and she only argued with Jade when she was provoked. I didn't think the break up would affect Jade as much as it had done – I thought she'd be over it in a couple of days. She's not one to hold on forever, but she was doing a great job of holding me back.

I called Jade and asked her to come over. I probably shouldn't have, but I had to sort things out. Jade sounded happy on the other end of the phone. I probably should've told her that this wasn't a reunion for the two of us.

A knock. Jade's knock. Deep breath, just answer the door, Beck.

I shuffled slowly to it, shocked that she hadn't intruded like she normally does. Jade was a pretty girl, there was no doubting it, and I hated admitting to myself that I was no longer attracted to her. She looked up at me as she climbed the steps of my RV. She did what she normally did; slung her back down and flopped heavily onto my bed.

"Hey, you," she smiled weakly. I took a mental picture of that smile as it was one I was sure I wouldn't see again after tonight.

"Jade, you have to _stop _what you're doing to Tori."

Her smile transformed into a furious scowl in less than a millisecond. Then she laughed. I say laughed, it was more like a cackle. She wandered over to me; her black finger nails surrounding my face and squeezing my cheeks together. She put on a sickly-sweet voice and said softly, "Awh, does little Beck want me to stop being mean to his girlfriend? Whatever shall I do about that?"

I pushed her off me and gritted my teeth, "Grow up. You think you've written all over me in permanent marker, but you haven't. You've not left any scars either, cuts, bruises, nothing. Give up now, because you're never going to cause me pain anymore."

"That was never my intention. I never wanted to hurt you, and it rips me in half every single day knowing that I did. I'm in love with you. I've knocked that wall that shut you out down now, but what you're doing to me just proves why that was a huge mistake. The roles have reversed, and now I'm getting hurt. Vega isn't the best thing that ever happened to you – I am," she moved closer to me again. "Beck, I need you."

"So you keep saying. Jade, it's selfish, don't you see? You're only making sure that you turn out okay, but you honestly couldn't care less if I was miserable. And I just feel as though I'm repeating the same things to you over and _over _again and it's making me exasperated but I won't stop until you see what you're doing," I took a deep breath. She was melting, I could tell. I hated hurting her, but she had to know that she was hurting me. "Jade, look at me."

Her icy blue eyes finally unstuck themselves from the floor and met mine. She swallowed as she put both of her hands on my shoulders. She looked so pleading that it broke my heart, but not in the way it had done a couple of months back. Months back I'd have given her everything, but now I couldn't. I've always aspired to be as selfless as possible, but sometimes you've got to give up and look out for yourself.

"I'll change."

"I don't want you to. Everything you're willing to change is something I once loved about you."

"Once," she sniffed, but then she shook her head violently and blinked her tears away. She dug her nails into my flesh, clinging tight. It didn't really hurt: the thing that hurt the most was that I was forcing her to let go before she was ready. "No, I'm not stopping until I get you back. And I _will_ get you back."

I took a step backward, ready to tear my hair out. Was I speaking a different language to her? Why couldn't she _see_?

"Even if I wasn't with Tori, there's no way I'd come back to you. I'm better off without you, and you're better off without me. You just can't see it yet. I think you should go home, sleep, and we'll avoid each other for the next couple of days."

"You think you can avoid me? Beck Oliver, you obviously never knew me as well as I thought you did," that devious and vicious grin had sewn itself onto her lips. Her eyes twinkled with a menacing glint that, honestly, shook me to the core and back again. It amazed me how she could melt but freeze again so quickly. Her moods changed quicker than Cat's, but Jade's mood switches were unsafe, hazardous and destructive. She moved her pointed tongue to behind her front teeth as her eyebrows raised and lowered so quickly you'd have missed it with a blink. I could see her brain working overtime with a carefully constructed plan coming together nicely. She moved close to me and hissed in my ear, "Tell your girlfriend to watch out."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello, hello, hello for the last time on this story *cries*! So here it is, the last chapter, and I know some of you didn't want it today... so all I can suggest is not to read it until you want to ;D Oh my goodness you guys have such beauties and I am so happy with the feedback you have all given me. There aren't a lot of Bori fans out there (when you compare them to Bade fans), so to have you all review this story in such a positive way was just... incredible. I cannot thank you all enough for all the support, but I've done my damned hardest by putting it at the beginning of almost every new chapter. This being my first Fanfiction and having people love it is the best feeling ever. Soooo REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to name you all individually, but I don't want to leave any of you out accidentally!D: I will just say that TorixBeckfan121 reviewed THREE TIMES on ONE CHAPTER! Now that's dedication! But seriously, every single person who has reviewed this story, added it to Story Alert and Favourite Stories... and added ME to Author Alert and Favourite Author is so fantastic, and you have all amazed me. I hope you'll think this ending was appropriate - it's not the greatest, unfortunately, but it's satisfying and leaves it open to a sequel. I love you all, enjoy!_**

Tori's POV

I paced the front of Beck's RV, pondering on whether to go in or not. I'd spent the last couple of days overthinking about our whole situation none-stop, but it was only now that I knew it wasn't enough. I needed more time. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say. I should probably just go in and blag it, but I know the moment my eyes lock with Beck's that I'll just forget everything. My brain will turn to mush and my legs will turn to jelly and I will turn, well, smitten.

"Are you just going to stand out here all evening?"

I wasn't aware that the door had swung open, leaving a perfect outline of Beck leaning in the doorway. That lobsided grin fell so easily on his face; he knew he'd caught me out He ran a single hand through his incredible hair and used the other one to help me into his RV. He was such a gentleman. How was I going to do this to him?

"Hey, I got you something," he said, reaching behind me. He was so close to me that I wanted to collapse; he smelt wonderful and there was definitely an electric current running through my veins. He was hardly touching me but I'd gotten shivers all over my body, and they showed no signs of going anywhere. They were quite nice actually.

He reached behind me, his cheek brushing mine as he passed. Sparks, actual sparks. He pulled away with a smile that clearly meant he was satisfied with my reaction. His tanned fingers were loosely holding a string of real daisies all attached to each other like a headband.

"What's this?" I asked, shocked. Beck once said I never ceased to captivate him. Well, Beck never ceased to amaze me.

He slid the daisies onto the top of my head and pulled my hair around them so you could only see the few at the top.

"You like daisies, right?" he whispered in my ear. I almost melted. They're my favourite flower. How he'd have known that was beyond me, well, unless he'd asked Cat. But would Cat really remember? It was only a brief conversation we'd had, and it was months ago that I'd said I loved daisies.

I nodded, unable to speak. Beck, on the other hand, was better than it than I was.

"You're here for a reason, aren't you?"

Again, I nodded.

"Are you going to tell me, then?"

"Right, sorry," I gave my head a shake and Beck took my hand as I gnawed at the skin around my thumb. Beck sighed and bit his lip, carefully moving it away from my mouth.

"It's never a good sign when you do that," he said. "You're always depressed or nervous when you bite your nails."

Wow, he was good. He must've been so observant to pick up on every little thing I did. Beck seemed to know everything about me. I was really going to miss this, miss him. I took a deep breath and traced my fingers around his jawline. He caught hold of my hand and kept it to his face for a moment, before slowly moving it down and combining my fingers with his. This was where I belonged, but there was no way it could happen.

"Tori, you're killing me here," Beck whispered. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I must've swallowed three times before I mumbled the five words that I knew I would probably regret for the rest of my life. "I can't be with you."

Beck raised his eyebrows. He didn't look angry, no, I could've dealt with the anger; it's what I'd expected. What I couldn't deal with, however, was that horrible look of pain that was plastered on his face.

"Let me finish before you say anything," I pleaded, tightening my grip on his hand so he couldn't let go. "I thought I could handle Jade, but not knowing where she is or what she's plotting is destroying me. I'm so uncomfortable and on edge all the time and I can't be like this. I want to be with you more than anything, but Jade won't give up until I give _you _up."

"Well I'm the opposite," his eyes met mine. They'd softened slightly in a nice way that made my insides go all gooey. "I gave up everything for you, and I won't go back."

His hands were suddenly on my face, he pushed me backwards and we crashed into the freezing metal walls of his RV. Our lips connected for the third time, his hands wandering all around my body; up my arms, down my back, in my hair. I don't know how, but the daisies stayed firmly in their position, despite Beck's fingertips scrabbling wonderfully through my curls. I shut my eyes tight and felt as though I was spinning, caught in a world that I never wanted to leave. In this world, we were surrounded by a million daisies, and there were only the two of us. There was no jealous girlfriend, no interruptions, just Beck and me. His lips tasted incredible. One of my hands twisted in his hair, the other grasping the material of his shirt in order to pull him closer to me. We fell against each other, our lips pulling apart but our foreheads tumbling together as we breathed in and out heavily but in sync, desperate for air. Beck caught the beat quicker than I did because he'd started kissing my neck delicately, hundreds of breath-taking kisses trailing between my earlobes to my shoulders and back again. My shivers returned more violently this time. I wound my arms around Beck's neck and lightly moved him away from me so that we were at speaking distance.

The room fell silent, both of us waiting for the other one to say something. Neither wanted to ruin the moment, especially when we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"If you hurt me, Beck Oliver, so help me God," I whispered. Beck knew what I meant. He knew that basically I was saying there was no way I was giving him up. I couldn't. He'd shown me that I could be happy, and I knew he had no intention of hurting me.

"Hurt you?" he breathed. "Tori, I'm never letting you go."

I smiled, a single tear sliding down my cheek. Beck caught it quickly.

"So this is it? We're, like, together now?"

"What do you think?"

Beck planted another dazzling kiss on me, and I knew there and then that the end for Beck and me was nowhere in sight. I'd fight for him, and I'd definitely fight Jade if I had to. How I even considered giving him up, I'll never know. The chemistry between us was frightening; his personality caught me so I could barely breathe when I was anywhere near him. To say I was _in _love would be far too soon, but I'd get there. Possibly by the time I go home tonight. Who knows?

**_Please, please, PLEASE don't be disappointed with the ending. I know it's not great but I didn't want to leave it on a huge cliffhanger because surely that would annoy you all more? Especially if I didn't do a sequel, then it's just be a cliffhanger for no reason D: Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviews - PLEASE don't forget to review, I appreciate every single one of you taking time to read my story. You're all just... wow. There are actually no words._**


End file.
